Birds Of A Feather Flock Together
by Queen Morgana Le Fey of Avalon
Summary: AU! Harry gets swept up in a world of sarcastic information brokers who moonlight as shopkeepers, and a leader of a secret organization. And why is his new guardians complete nutcases! (I suck at summaries!)


The only sounds in my room came from the rain tapping on my windows. The light of the streetlights dimly lit up my darkened room. I laid there uncovered looking at my ceiling with a frown. No matter what I couldn't fall asleep tonight. Covers too stuffy and hot, the usually comforting sound of the pitter patter of rain was making me anxious. Rolling over I looked at one of my Attack on Titian posters. Why did I even have two AoT posters if I didn't watch the show anyways. Huffing I rolled over on my left side and looked at my alarm clock/iPod stereo/iPod charging station to see it read 2:56 AM.

"Fuck my life...Hey Siri play " Jibun Rock" by ONE OK CLOCK..." Siri responded and replied her usual spiel before playing one of my songs. I sighed as I sat up placing my feet down on my fuzzy rug. I ran both of my hands though my thick mid back length of my dark red hair. Slicking my hair back I used the green hair tie on my wrist to up it up in a high ponytail. Sighing I stood up and put on my slippers and walked over to my closet. Walking into it I picked out a simple long sleeved white turtleneck, tight black skinny jeans and a pair of knee height white combat boots. Strapping my wand holster on my right arm under my shirt sleeve. I hummed along with my music as I clapped my hands three times turning on the lights. I hadn't realized I was walking around in the dark at first.

"April come here please!" I called out for my elf who popped out of thin air before me. The little elf bowed. She was dressed in her staff uniform that looked like a little maids outfit.

"Yes Mistress? What do you require?"She squeaked out as she looked up at me. I felt bad about waking her up up I really needed some of her special hot chocolate. I knelt down a bit and smiled tiredly at her. She seemed to look me over and nodded.

"Mistress restless? Be needing some coco?"She asked looking at me with a little frown. I nodded and stood back up. April knew me too well. My green eyes blinked in confusion though as Vulcan flew in. April simply popped out before my familiar alighted on his perch. The black eagle owl held out his leg with a letter tied to it.

I crossed my room and untied the letter. My eyes widened when I saw what it said I read it over. What but how? Cousin Lily has a son? Had...I bitterly clenched the parchment. My little cousin was this Boy-Who-Lived why was I just hearing about this? Rereading it I saw that he was turning eleven soon. Vulcan snapped his break as he felt my frustration.

" Lily married? But Mom never told me..." My Mother was a muggle-born just like Lily I really never met her but I knew about her. I knew she was twenty one when she was killed but was is this about a Dark Lord? A war? Noel said he was being called Potter...

"Vulcan did she tell you anything?"He looked at me with his bright orange eyes.

He nodded and clacked his beak twice meaning hidden message.

" Blood seal?"

Blinked once, one nod.

"Moon seal?"

Nod

I flatten the letter to the glass of my open balcony door. Slowly light blue letters began to fill over the ink ones. 'I followed them and saw that he was clueless to everything. Clair he seemed overwhelmed and shy away or flinched each time he was touched. I think where ever he is living its not safe. Baggy clothes, broken glasses, a bloody limp! No eleven year old should look Like that. You need to come to the U.K. my friend.

Forever your friend and awesome informant,

Sarah K. Bishop, Black Crow'

Filling out a quick reply and a issue to be sent off to Bethany for filling and mass send outs. I tied it to Vulcan who took off again heading in the direction of Beth's home. I looked down at my reply just as April popped back in placing a sliver tray on the coffee table. She looked worriedly at me at I stared out the window. April looked at the tray fixed a cup of coco with all the toppings. Walked over to me and held it out. I sighed and picked it up as she took my response in turn. I took a sip of the warm liquid relief.

"April send that off to Black Crow and contact Sliver Hawk. Tell her to call for a Order 12." The house elf bowed before popping out leaving me alone.

"Blood takes care of blood..."

* * *

Bethany Hambleton sat at her desk writing down random quotes that were just coming to her. A huge Harpy Eagle landed on the railing of her balcony. He cawed out loudly startling the brunette who came out wand drawn. Her eyes widened when she saw the what was clutched in its claws.

"Damn..."

A sliver Hawk with a red ribbon...

* * *

Sarah looked out her window that over looked the wakening streets of Diagon Alley. Soon she would be having a visit from Lady Harpy. The blonde quit her watching and walked down to open up for the day. She had items to sell and information to get.

Sarah looked around her shop with a smile. Another day another dime.

"It all comes sliding down the grapevine..." For when it comes for it will...

"The Crow always finds its prey." Sarah smirked as she flicked her wand opening up the shop for the day. Bishop & Brooks Company seller of rare and unusual items.

Sarah ran her hand over the ebony crow skull on the bottom of her wand as people began to wonder in.

The crow pucks the bones clean.

It leaves no tracks...

* * *

 **Please Review! I love to hear from you guys!**


End file.
